


Castro-nostalgia

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Castrovalva."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castro-nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 95

The Master only meant to check that the Doctor was fully sedated, but instead, he finds himself staring down for long moments at the Doctor's beautiful new body.

He knows he should leave, but he wants to see more. He tugs the Doctor's sweater up, unbuttons his shirt, and stares down at his bare chest. It's everything he could have imagined. Slender, golden. Collarbones worthy of worship.

He's tempted, just for a moment, to slide into bed next to the Doctor, to rest his head on his chest and listen to his hearts, and pretend they're still at the Academy.


End file.
